Blasphemy
by akito10
Summary: A short Setsuna specific introspective that takes place before the end of Phase 18 of Season 1.


The Gundam Exia rushed over the dark blue waters of the Atlantic, the peaceful waves below belying the true chaos assailing the world at this current moment. Within the cockpit of the silently flying Gundam, Setsuna F. Seiei's hands gripped the controls of the Exia so tightly, they were by now numb, though he was sure they would be of use when he needed them. Had Lockon followed? Probably not. He would wait for orders. He wouldn't depend on backup on this. He never had before. This thought brought more to his mind, as the Exia rushed over the blue waters below - what would Miss Sumeragi think? Liu Mei? If Setsuna could smile, he would at that. When did any of them care what _she_ thought?

He was sure Miss Sumeragi would understand his actions. She would have to.

As the Exia rushed forward, Setsuna took the brief time he had to steel himself for the coming storm, but becoming more enraged. Reading the reports of the recent attacks all over the planet thanks to Veda's informational uplink, one report in particular had caught his eye. An attack on a purely civilian event. With some twisted logic, Setsuna could suppose the attack on Iris wasn't totally out of the question, considering Celestial Being's inherant goals. It had still angered him nonetheless. Civilians needed to work. But an attack on a civilian wedding?

There was no rhyme or reason to it.

This event had struck something in him, and he had read more. He saw a name and picture that made him feel taken aback briefly - that girl. He couldn't remember her name, he had never bothered to remember it. She was just another clueless person living a simple, peaceful life. A peaceful life Setsuna was fighting in order to preserve, he believed. Louise Halevy, the report had said. The girlfriend of that kind young man, Saji Crossroad. The attack had probably ruined her life; Setsuna could see her family was murdered. Crossroad's was as well, with his girlfriend in trauma. Even the naive Setsuna would know how she would be, even if she survived. He had lost his entire family as well, after all.

One more thing about that incident had rubbed him the wrong way, even forcing him to clench his teeth in anger. The survivors spoke of a crimson Gundam, a domed head - that _witch_'s Gundam. He felt disgust rise up in him, a boiling rage. That disgusting witch who had taken his first kiss. Who had forced herself on him. Who had acted like a raving psycho when he had shown no interest. He had no reason to be - maybe some men would be fooled by her innocent visage, but he could tell, and now he knew - she was nothing more than a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The Exia went faster then, Setsuna closing all informational windows; he had enough anger to hold him over. If it was one that the man named Ali Al-Sarshes taught him, it was turning anger in to power, in to the power to show God's wrath to the meager, the infidels. God didn't exist to Setsuna anymore, God had stopped existing to him a long time ago. What did exist was the Gundam - the ideals and justice the Gundam represented was everything to Setsuna. He was an extension of the Gundam; he _was_ Gundam. What the Thrones and their Meisters had done was dirty the name of Gundam. They perverted them. What they had done to the name of Gundam, they had done equally to Setsuna F. Seiei.

They had blasphemized them.

The Exia's radar blipped then, and Setsuna's hands gripped harder. There they were.

Exia immediately raised its right arm, firing a burst of shots from its GN Rifle, knowing he would not hit, but hoping to stop their movement. He aimed and fired at their leader, that expression-less man named Johann. The shots were easily dodged, as Setsuna expected, and the Exia continued going. Though his body wouldn't show it outwardly, Setsuna's heart began to race, as he swallowed hard.

"Exia, objectives found." He whispered, the strength of his anger still present.

"Determining that the three Gundam Throne units are assisting warfare." The Meisters were to intervene, to end. Not create, not assist.

"Beginning armed intervention." he said, his voice rising, the GN Sword on the right arm flipping forward with a loud clang.

"Exia will dispatch the targets!" Setsuna roared, GN particles flowing from the back of the Exia, as it immediately lunged towards the Thrones.


End file.
